


Things To Do On Your Day Off

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Short story about what Steve Rogers and his long term girlfriend, Stephanie Wilkinson get up to on an unexpected day off together.





	Things To Do On Your Day Off

Stephanie Wilkinson was _buzzing_. A nurse at Metro General, she had three days off, she had been on her way to meet a friend for lunch but, at the last minute she had blown her off because she had a cold or something. “Oh no girl! Hey, you can’t help being sick! Okay, well you get better, I’ll head back to the tower. Bye!”

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Stephanie headed back.

***

 _A whole day off to myself! Damn! And Steve is working on that stupid truck, is it my birthday or something_?

Stephanie had met Steve at a homeless shelter she had been volunteering at three and a half years ago. Apparently, the fool super soldier had gotten involved in a mugging but had (stupidly in her professional opinion) assumed that he had everything under control. After all, he was Captain America right? Well, as it turned out, no. Another guy had snuck up and managed to catch his side with a knife.

It wasn’t life threatening by any means but, he had felt he didn’t need the hassle of getting ribbed by everyone back at Stark tower so, genius that he was, Steve had come to the shelter to get patched up. When he had ducked into her cubicle, Stephanie’s heart nearly broke free from her chest. Those blue eyes of his? And as for the rest of him…Lord have mercy.

“Uh hi, can you do bandages?” His voice was deep, melodic. Stephanie had always been into deep voices. Still, a dumb question like that deserved a firm answer.

“I’m a fully qualified nurse. What the hell d’you think?”

“I apologise, I just uh.. well, I feel really foolish right now.” Looking sheepish and flashing those pearly whites at her, well, Stephanie was only human.

“Hmm mmm. Well, let’s see what you got going on underneath that Henley and I’ll let you know if you need bandages okay?” Lifting up his top, Stephanie had noted that it had already started healing, all it really needed was cleaning and some butterfly bandages. “Ya know, you probably could’ve done this yourself honey.”

Those ice blue eyes of his had locked onto hers then and he replied, “Yeah, but then how could I have asked you out for coffee then?”

Of course she had agreed.

Of course she had gone on a second date.

And yes, of course she had agreed to move in with him at the Tower 3 months later.

Her friends said she was nuts, it was too soon, the man fought battles for a living. Stephanie was in love though. Steve made her laugh, held her when she came in after losing someone at the hospital, trusted her with all his secrets and dreams. Also, Steve could cook which was a big thing for her. And, oh yeah, the sex was _out of this world_!

Stephanie loved everyone at the tower too, she was especially close with Sam and Pepper but the others all made her welcome. After all, she wasn’t the first girlfriend or boyfriend to have moved in. There was one problem though, around the Tower, they had become known as Stevie and Stevie. They both complained and moaned but, secretly, they both loved it. Anyway, Stephanie knew those fools could come up with worse so she just left them to it.

***

Steve had been back at the Tower for the last month, Stephanie loved him but, good lord, she didn’t need to be with him every available minute. Steve had told her though that he was going to be spending near enough the whole day in the underground garage working on his restoration project though so as she made it to the living quarters, she headed straight to her room. As she turned the corner though, she ran into Sam and Scott.

“Hey Stevie! Though you were out all day?”

“Plans got cancelled, so here I am!”

Sam grinned devilishly and Scott, as ever, just seemed pleased to be a part of the conversation.

“Aw, Steve is gonna be pleased! Surprise day with Stevie!”

“Uh uh!” Stephanie tutted and waggled her finger in his face, “Don’t you dare go and tell him Sam! I got plans for that man!”

Eyes widening, Sam stammered, “Uh I don’t think-”

Deciding she was going to have her own fun, Stephanie taunted, “See, first I’m going to work out on the epliptical machine and watch me some Brooklyn 99 at the same time.”

Sam looked defeated and crossed his arms over his chest and Scott rocked back on his heels awkwardly.

“Then, I’m going to take a bath and make my, already fine self, look like a goddess so when my man comes back all greasy and sweaty he-”

“WaaaaaAAAA! I’m sorry I asked! Do what the hell you like!” Sam raged as he sped around the corner leaving Scott stood with her.

“Yeah…Hope likes to spar and beat me up when we get time off together.”

Stephanie smiled politely, “I bet she does.”

“Okay, well this was awkward…Bye Stevie!” Chuckling to herself, Stephanie finally made it to her room and stopped dead when she saw Steve brazenly stood there, buttoning up his coverall.

“You’re back! What happened? Are you okay?” Steve looked so happy to see her, like they had been apart days, not just an hour.

“Well Claire, she-”

“Well d’you want to come help me with the truck?” Full puppy dog eyes hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Don’t do it! Think of the by yourself plans! Trucks are dirty!_

“Umm..Stevie, baby.. well I was kinda hoping to…” Stephanie trailed off.

“C’mon baby. I’m gonna be heading back out soon..”

Alarmed, Stephanie grabbed him, “What! When? What’s happened?”

Steve’s face grew red. Stephanie narrowed her eye in sudden suspicion.

“Well, I mean…I could be heading back out soon. I also…might not be.”

“Grrr! You are the worst Steve Rogers! Take your damn truck and shove it!”

Grabbing her around the waist and nuzzling into the side of her neck, kissing that spot behind her ear the damn smart man knew full well drove her wild, he whispered, “Stevie, come help me with my truck. I just want to spend some time with you. Don’t you want to spend time with me sweetheart?”

Grumbling to herself but melting against him, she leant her head to the side so he had better access to her neck. “Fine. But you owe me Steve. You’re going to watch all of Brooklyn 99 with me later. And I want Chinese food!”

Holding her closer and smiling against her neck in triumph, Steve agreed to her terms.

***

It wasn’t that bad after all. Steve was doing stuff the engine and he had given Stephanie some paint and told her to get started on repainting the grill. Stephanie was a sucker for detail and she knew how much this stupid truck meant to him so she was trying to concentrate but…Steve had unbuttoned the top half of his coveralls and was now in a dirt and grime streaked white tank top. Hair all mussed and grime and oil across those damn arms of his. “You alright there Stevie? You need a break?” Steve had spotted her staring and was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Oh yeah Stevie. I’ve never been better.” Giving him a flirtatious grin, Stephanie went back to her painting. Steve disappeared for a few minutes, so she tried to concentrate on what she was doing when suddenly, she had a face full of water and her man stood away from her holding a spray can full of water giggling like a schoolboy.

“Oh no you didn’t Steve!”

“What? What did I do?” Then he sprayed her _again_!

“Oh hell no!” Stephanie charged after him, paintbrush in hand. Steve kept on getting her with the water and she always just missed out on swiping him with the brush. “I’m gonna kill you Rogers! You can kiss goodbye any chance of me helping you again!”

“Oh yeah? Well you suck at painting anyway Stevie! Look what you did to my grill!” Pausing, Stephanie looked over her shoulder at the stupid truck. “Oh. Well if the grill sucks then I guess the truck needs to match too huh?”

“Don’t you dare-”

Stephanie ran at the truck, paintbrush raised. Before she got close a huge pair of strong arms encircled her waist and spun her so she was against the wall.

“Now now Stevie. Leave the old girl alone.”

“What you gonna do Steve huh? How you possibly going to distract me from my well earned vengeance huh?” Stephanie was daring him with her eyes, pushing herself up against him.

“Oh I know just what to do dollface.” Steve did something clever with his fingers that had her gasping as he announced, “FRIDAY, make sure all these doors are locked and no one comes in okay?”

“Yes Captain Rogers”

***

“So…” They were sat together on the hood of his truck, clothes hastily put back on and hair a total mess but Stephanie was cuddling close and Steve was beyond contented, “Did you have a good day off?”

Stephanie couldn’t help the next thing she said, anything to get a rise out of him, “Well baby…I’ve had better!” Giggling at his scandalised gasp, she brought his mouth down to hers for a sweet kiss. “Love you Stevie.”

“Love you too Stevie”


End file.
